1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a cellular phone, and more particularly, to a cellular phone capable of observing a background.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images by using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. Since the organic light emitting display has an advantage of low power consumption, the organic light emitting display is frequently used for portable devices, e.g., cellular phones and the like.
Generally, cellular phones are classified into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type and a slide type according to their outer appearances. Here, a slide type cellular phone performs a predetermined function when a main body is slidably open.
In a contemporary slide type cellular phone, however, a predetermined screen is displayed on a display when a main body is slidably open, and hence, the applications of the contemporary slide type cellular phone are restricted. Therefore, in order to extend applications, it is required to develop a cellular phone in which an object disposed at a backside of the cellular phone can be displayed via a display when a main body is slidably open.